User talk:GokūBlack10
Welcome! Hi Ten Tailed Fox -- we are excited to have Dragon Ball AF Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Dragon Ball AF Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro *Cough* I'm just wondering 2 things... 1. May I please be an Admin? 2. Are you the only user on this site before I came here? Narutokurosaki547 02:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're doing an amazing job starting this wiki with lots of content and a good logo. It's also nice to see that you already have other contributors! If you ever have any questions about how things work, or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:25, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi again. I think you're doing a nice job getting basic content in place with imports from Dragonball. Looking around, I'd suggest maybe explaining somewhere (like the main page or a linked article) what the purpose of the site is - I gather it's something to do with roleplaying from all the discussion of rules you have, but I'm not sure what (are you roleplaying on here? Just documenting games from elsewhere? Can people play characters from AF or must it be their own that they make up?) - so that casual visitors will understand what it's about, and maybe get interested in something new. Also more pictures would be great to go with all the articles you've added. And maybe a customized skin. I know you can only do one thing at a time to start a wiki, but those are some areas I'd maybe work on next -- make the site more visual basically, and friendly to people who don't know what it's all about. -- Wendy (talk) 02:59, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I'd Be Honored Yes, I do plan on being relatively active here. So yes, I'd be glad to be an admin. --Mewshuji 06:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ... Crossovers? ... no. I cannot approve. I don't wanna be an admin any more. ;_; --Mewshuji 01:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) But I don't want this to be a repeat of the Naruto fanon wiki... I just know someone is gonna surpass Goku, somehow... v_v Alright though, alright, I'll give it a chance... --Mewshuji 03:42, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Alright then, if you're sure about that... =] --Mewshuji 03:48, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Ten Tailed Fox, I was wondering of I can make some edits and make my own pages. I created the Dutch Dragonball Wiki but that isn't much yet. Just Croon 11:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Two things Hey Tenny, two things: 1. Can I please have Admin privs? 2. What happened to the Changing saga RP? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 00:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC)' AdminShip Hello i was wondering if you can make me a Administrator on this wiki? Goku return's Thank you so much if you need anything like help with anything let me know ! Thank's again hope i can work withyou!!!!! Goku return's Blog Hey man, check out this Blog I made. User:Goku return's Can you speak on, it? User:Goku return's Can I become a Beueacrat, Too? If not it's okay. User:Goku return's Please ? User:Goku return's Can you make me a Beaeucrat please? Please. Beureacrat Can you make one. If not, can u make me a Admin??? Please??? I'll be the best one :) Admin request Heya, TTF. I know a lot of people have asked already, but I've been doing a lot of work recently in making the wiki a neater place. In addition, I made my argument already on the Admin Request Page, so I'll just repost that here: I've recently been making a lot of contributions to the wiki. I feel that of the current contributers, I am probably the most dedicated to making this wiki neat and coherent. Being a regular user, though, there are some things that I can't do, such as delete pages when necessary. Thus, I hereby request permission for adminship. I hope I'm not asking too much here, but I feel my reason for asking is justified. So yeah, I think that if I were an admin, I'd really be able to help this wiki out better. Most of the current admins don't seem to have logged in for quite a while, so it's getting kind of shorthanded here. Just know that I would be happy to help out! talk 23:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me one too. I feel like I make a ton of Image contributions. And Like they say, The more the marrier. And I pretty good at editing too!.DB wizard 01:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request (2) Can you make me an Admin please?I know I havent made as many edits everyone else. But that is only because I just joined this wikia a few days ago. But the number of edits I've made since then is a pretty big number. And also I have got the hang of editing pages. And I also have tons and tons of great images to add to this Wikia. I hope I'm not asking too much considering I joined this Wikia a few days ago. But I would like it if you could make an Admin as well.DB wizard 21:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 07:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I got a question, Ten Tailed Fox. I know you made a page called "Reiten." Can I use him? I'll give credit to you, and I won't alter his personality. You don't have to do it, but I was just wondering. I want to post the character on a different wiki. The story might change but his personality won't. Is it safe for me to use him? Anyways, the "Reiten" article looks awesome, dude. Sorry for forgetting to put my sig in, but this is the same guy speaking. Anyways, I got a question, Ten Tailed Fox. I know you made a page called "Reiten." Can I use him? I'll give credit to you, and I won't alter his personality. You don't have to do it, but I was just wondering. I want to post the character on a different wiki. The story might change but his personality won't. Is it safe for me to use him? Anyways, the "Reiten" article looks awesome, dude. Disasters GoOn 00:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Disasters GoOnDisasters GoOn 00:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Super Saiyan 5 article complaint Last night sir, I was reading the article you own on Super Saiyan 5, and someone made an offensive edit I consider nothing more than pure vandalism and possibly criminal harassment. Your article was modified to make reference to the SSJ5 having a power called the "Aura of Gayness" and other anti-gay remarks. I'm not one, but I found that and remarks the editor made about Negroes in it too offensive. I removed the offending edits and left notes about it in the history but this evening I came back, and all offending edits were reinstated, the offender having reverted my modifications to your original text. I want something done about the other editor. I do not tolerate snide and harassing remarks about gays and blacks among other things. If nothing is done to neutralize this threat, I may involve law enforcement and/or my state's judicial system for a civil action. Please do something forthwith and I wish to be informed of your actions. I would also, in the future like to obtain adminship when possible. I'd like the power to take action to protect the Wiki on my own. Thank you. 06:44, June 12, 2012 (UTC) GenkiDamaXL (talk) 20:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Hi! My name is GenkiDamaXL. Would you mind to check my Wiki? Dragon Ball Saiyans Wiki Hi somone called one of my pages that I have made a jerk and he wont stop what do I do? ^ This wikia is dead, bitching about it to a member who hasn't been here in over 3 years ain't gonna get you anywhere. Give up. Shut up Now that wasn't very nice, you made a little sad now. :( Admin Ten-Tailed Fox, I ask for you to make me a fellow Admin as well. My friend, Zane T 69, has given up his spot, and has asked me to replace him. I know I haven't been here for a long time, but I feel I have the potential to be an Admin. Please, I know I can live up to any explanation. TheTimeJumper300 (talk) 06:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Any fan fiction stories So we can post any DBZ Fan stories on here? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:28, November 9, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy 546) Look dude I know it's been a couple tears but I need you to work with me. You and a bunch of other editors have abandoned this place and I can understand that. But I need you to return because their are people like myself whi are going to bring this wiki to glory. You don't have to do anything except make a few people admins. Please, do for DBZ.TheTimeJumper300 (talk) 03:02, April 26, 2017 (UTC)